Inside this Creature
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: Some serious thoughts that 17 thought and his telepathic conversations with Cell that he had after he was absorbed


1 Part 1: the beginning  
  
  
  
I looked around for IT. Cell, as Piccolo had  
  
called it. Then I felt something behind me.  
  
There it was. Terror at his worst. And at that moment, when I looked into the eyes of fear I saw pure joy. Thrill. And then next thing I saw was my last. The tail. The funnel. My grave. I was still looking straight at Cell when it came on me. Only a millisecond did I have before I snapped out of my trance at Cell and the grave came at me. I heard to many things to say them all. Several yells of '17!' An evil laugh. And a gasp. And that I was all I heard. Then I felt Cell's tail compact on me. Pain assaulted me. I didn't want to scream. But why? I would never live to find out if anyone cared. Then a new sensation. Not pain. Novocain pain. I felt something drip on me. Acid. IT burned through my shoulder, almost cutting off any feeling in my arm. Not like I could feel it very well. I didn't feel any actual pain. No I felt another sensation. Something that was supposed to hurt. But it didn't. I lost contact with my body then. All I knew was that I was conscious. But did I have any limbs? Was my true body melted and destroyed by Cell's acid? How long was I here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Suddenly I felt something. An actual feeling. I felt my right arm move. No it wasn't my right arm. Mine had been burned and melted by acid. It was Cell's. Then I heard a voice.  
  
'Now I have you, android 17.' Cell. But could I answer? I didn't feel my body, or my face or eyes or mouth or anything. But I could try to think the words.  
  
'I'll never be a part of you.'  
  
Cell answered to that also. 'But you are. You feel my limbs move. You can see through my eyes. But you can't do anything. You're a prisoner, 17, a prisoner to your my body.' I tried to see anything. Tried to envision what it might look like outside. Then I saw it. Like he said. Seeing through Cell's eyes. 'You see 17? You are part of me.'  
  
I felt enraged. But did I feel enraged or was I simply feeling Cell's emotions? I decided not to ask. I felt Cell leave. And I saw 18 leave. A small jolt of happiness jumped through whatever was left of this pathetic life. I saw Tien hold Cell back, which, was impossible, wasnt it? And then I felt pain. But Pain? I didn't have a body.  
  
'My pain, dumbass. You're tied through everything. You feel my pain, my body, my everything.' Cell's pain, of course.  
  
Then I saw Goku. The one I was supposed to destroy. The feeling of being part of Cell was almost comforting now. Saying I was in a different body would work. So whom did I want to win? Cell, the cruel, cold, almost comforting creature that was after me and my sister. Or Goku, the, as far I knew, boy I was created to destroy? Would I have won against him? I didn't see 18. Good. But I did feel Cell's confidence in finding her. I felt him lift off....and begin his search.  
  
2  
  
3 Part 2: the search  
  
He, or I should say we flew off. The search. We were both silent. What do you say to a thing that made you a part of him, but still conscious?  
  
'You realize, 17, that you are only conscious because I want you to be. Once I have 18 you will no longer be alive.' Cell told me.  
  
'I realized you have full control over me.' I admitted.  
  
'Yes, 17, I do have full control over you. I make you see what I want you to see. I could show you gero's lab if I wanted to. I am being very generous, 17. I allow you to know what's happening. I could trap you in an eternal darkness, which you are truly in. Never ending, never beginning. Respect me and it will stay that way. Now, which island do you think that troublesome android sister of yours is on?' He asked me.  
  
How was I supposed to answer that? Condemn 18 to the same fate? Give my sister to cell? Hell no. 'I don't know' I said.  
  
'Oh well. I'll just take the try-until-succeed  
  
method.'  
  
I felt a ki blast form. I looked down through cell's eyes to see the ki blast. He threw it at an island and landed.  
  
'Guess she isn't on this one.' Cell said. I heard him sigh in telepathy. This is telepathy, right? I suppose it is.  
  
We went through the rest of the islands, empty-handed.  
  
'Cell?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, 17?' he answered friendlily.  
  
'If you were me, would you root for yourself or Goku?'  
  
Cell laughed. 'I think I would biased on that one. But if I wasn't me.if I was you.I really don't know. Do you artificial humans struggle with this crap all the time?' he asked.  
  
'No. Not really. It just dawned on me now.'  
  
'This is the last island.' Cell said, changing. 'It was nice talking to you.'  
  
I knew what he meant. But I just wanted to know a few things. 'Cell? Can I have one thing when you're perfect?'  
  
'Maybe. Depends.'  
  
'Can you show me how you look then? Can I see how you look now?' I asked.  
  
I felt cell shrug his shoulders. 'Sure. Why not?'  
  
I went blind for a second. I panicked. Then I saw a creature. A tall, large creature that was green and had a tail with orange and black. Cell.  
  
'Do you know what you will look like?'  
  
'No. I have no idea.'  
  
'Okay then. I'm happy now.' I sighed. Well, I could be happier. Maybe if I had my own body and was free to do as I pleased. I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
3.1 Part 3: perfection  
  
  
  
I decided to look through Cell's eyes. I saw Vegita. But he was stronger this time. And then I felt pain. Vegita was beating cell. But how is that possible?! I heard vegita's voice. And I felt cell's pain.  
  
"Go take your android, Cell. I want a challenge"  
  
Vegita!! Telling him to absorb 18 for the challenge! Typical Vegita. I saw the unknown boy blocking us and I felt cell beat him. Then I saw 18. And 18 saw cell.  
  
'Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!' I screamed. 'You cant take her!!!!! She's not yours!!!!!! Leave 18 alone!!!!!!!!!' I screamed suddenly. Then my world went dark. But I was still conscious. The true world I lived in. eternal darkness.  
  
I didn't know what happened to 18. All I knew that is she was coming. In cell's tail now. I heard her muffled screams. I cried out for her. And I cried for her.  
  
'Goodbye, 17. I send you pictures of perfection' cell said.  
  
I felt tired. Beat up. Exhausted. Maybe it would be best to just let it all go.....yes.....Just relax........  
  
3.2 Part 4: the cell games  
  
The first thing I felt was pain. What?! I SEARCHED FOR 18'S PRESENCE. NOT THERE. I looked through cell's eyes. Apparently, he was in enough pain to keep me unchecked. I saw piccolo, tien, yamcha, Goku, and Gohan. But not the Gohan I had information on. A super sayjin Gohan. I ran through cell's memories.  
  
The cell games..hmm...after checking out all the stuff that had happened I looked around. I saw 18. what?! Not possible!!  
  
'17!' cell yelled.  
  
'how?'  
  
'Gohan punched me hard and I threw up 18.' He said bluntly. 'But I'm not letting this go to waste!'  
  
I realized what he meant. 'Self-destruct?! You'll destroy the planet!!'  
  
'Exactly!'  
  
I felt him bloat up. Then I saw Goku. Heard him.  
  
"Guys!! I'm taking him to a safer place. Cell and Goku appeared in the other dimension. Then I felt cell explode. And then...I died as part of cell. The worst thing imaginary.  
  
Chapter 5: Dragon Ball GT  
  
The next time I remember being alive is now. I am living in a small wooden house in the woods, being my simple self and living a simple life. Not hard, really, but I was always tense. Always. I had had too much happen to me, it wasn't going to happen again. Of course, life never ended when the bad guys lost. I never happened that way. As i prepared some tea to soothe my throat, i heard a knocking.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"17?"  
  
I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Just 18. she visited me sometimes, btu most of the time she was with chrome dome. I opened the door.  
  
"What's up 18?"  
  
"Nothing much, just seein what's up."  
  
"Just being little old me. It's the norm."  
  
She sighed. "Ok. See you then."  
  
"NO wait. I'm just about to drink some tea. You want some?"  
  
She grinned. "no thanks."  
  
"Ok. Cya." 


End file.
